


Fistbumps

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awesome Prussia (Hetalia), Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, France Being France (Hetalia), Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Happy Spain (Hetalia), Humor, Male Friendship, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Prussia-Centric (Hetalia), Romantic Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vines, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Nobody had time to warn Antonio or Francis that their other best friend Gilbert had just watched a horror movie and was acting extra paranoid... No, it was too late for them now...Oneshot/drabble





	Fistbumps

Francis leaned casually against the wall, Antonio chattering away happily next to him. They were waiting for Gilbert to get there so they could all go out and chill a little.

The door opened and Gil came in, eyes wild. Antonio didn't notice. Of course he didn't *sigh*

" _Hola, amigo!"_ He chirped happily, and offered his fist to him for a fistbump. 

Gilbert took one look at it and punched him in the face.

"Oh man, oh man," he said wildly. "He was coming right at me!"

Francis stared at him in shock. Who let Gilbert watch a horror movie? This always happened... "It was a fistbump...!"

"Ah!" He punched him too.


End file.
